


The Wolf with Bright Eyes

by Pooquie



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bestiality, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Boys Kissing, Dubious Morality, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Foreplay, Gore, Hurt/Comfort, I have fluff in this fanfic but dude have you seen my other tags?, Kissing, M/M, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Surprise Kissing, Vampires, Wolf Sex, anal penetration, animal dick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-08-13 10:09:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20172502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pooquie/pseuds/Pooquie
Summary: Through the forests of Vesuvia you will see the silhouette of a vampire named Julian Devorak, who searches for ingredients for the potions of his platonic love, Asra, despite being aware that this will not change the fact that Asra only sees him as a friend.When one night he forgets what ingredient he was looking for, and goes deeper than usual into the forest, he is attacked by a werewolf with green eyes as bright as the stars. He manages to escape from there, but something tells him it won't be the last time he will found that beast.





	1. THE WOLF WITH BRIGHT EYES - PART I

**Author's Note:**

> This Fanfic has bestiality (not in this chapter lmao). I just want to warn again. I'll do fanarts for specific chapters too! Excuse me for any spelling errors in the writing, but english is not my first language.

Julian Devorak, a vampire, walked through the woods around Vesuvia. The darkness belonging to the night hid him enough to be invisible to human sight, only being detected when he moved under small fragments of land that the trees of the forest did not cover selfishly, letting the beautiful moon wrap with its light the lawn moistened with dew.

In the distance he heard howls full of emotion, Julian sharpened his ear to detect the direction of the sounds. He was a little worried about having to meet a lycanthrope or some big wolf. The moon was full and at its highest point, which made those canine beasts stronger.

Ah, bless you, moon... so beautiful and unattainable, that with its faint glow it purifies, but at the same time it can transform cursed souls into monstrosities hungry for flesh. Julian felt empathy for these creatures, at least, he as a vampire, could control himself somehow, but that was a different story with werewolves.

He once heard the story of a man who was bitten by a lycanthrope. On his first full-moon night he killed and devoured his wife and daughters.

He continued walking through the forest, now following a dirt path until something stopped his walk abruptly. Two dogs were in the middle of the road, about six meters from him. These dogs were large and very slender, with an elongated snout and pointed ears, white coat, _immaculate_, abundant and curly. The dog on the right was slightly larger than his companion. Both lifted their heads when they felt the presence of the vampire.

"Oh, shit..." Julian's Adam's apple moved up and down when he swallowed noisily. Damn it, what he lacked. He _knew _those dogs, and their presence in the woods did not point to good news. He took one step back, then two. Calmly..._ Very calmly._

He didn't even turn around when the dogs had already jumped towards him, starting to chase him.

Julian started running, much slower than a vampire's speed, but it wasn't his fault! He hadn't been able to feed himself in the last days, as a result his speed (and many of his other skills) had slowed down greatly, and it was very noticeable.

He was quite weak.

The dogs ended up catching Julian in less than a minute. The biggest dog jumped on the vampire's back and they both fell crashing down on a pile of leaves lying there. The smaller dog arrived shortly after and jumped over Julian's back as well.

"I'm already on the ground! I am giving up so you can go,_ thank you!_" Julian screamed with obvious irritation. His clothes got dirty, his face was buried in a pile of leaves, and his voice was coming out of his throat somewhat distorted. "Mercedes, Melchior! _Get out, get out!"_

A grunt of complete annoyance slipped out of him when he felt those damn dogs settling in and laying on him instead of leaving, ready for a nap.

A voice as irritating as his current situation spoke behind Julian's back. "Mercedes! Melchior! _What did you hunt for daddy this time?_" The voice stopped for a few seconds, surely the subject stopped for a couple of seconds to be able to appreciate the situation Julian and their dogs got in.

"Ah!_ Wow! _You caught the drunk again."

"Could you please get them off of me?" Julian tried not to pay attention to what the voice was saying behind his back; he just wanted to get up as soon as possible.

The owner of the dogs laughed audibly, gave the order with a whistle and the dogs stopped imprisoning Julian. He stood on his feet as fast as he could, shaking his clothes until they were moderately neat, and then faced the voice behind his back.

Lucio, another vampire, was the owner of those dogs: the male (and the largest) called Melchior and the female called Mercedes. Lucio's blond hair was combed back as usual, but certain locks were rebellious and fell disorderly on his forehead, and his bright silver eyes looked at Julian with a sneer.

"You hurt me deeply, _Jules,_" Lucio walked towards Julian with graceful steps that slowly displaced his thin figure. "Mercedes and Melchior _luuuuv _you and show you their love so openly... And yet you hate them!"

"Don't dislike them, but can you _please _train them not to attack me every time they see me?" Julian hissed.

Lucio smiled arrogantly. "But why should I do that, _Jules_? They're fine the way they are."

If it was anyone else, Julian would have started arguing. But he was talking to Lucio, a stubborn, narcissistic guy who would always end up doing whatever came out of his nuts.

"Well, anyway, gotta go... "Julian wanted to escape this conversation as fast as he could, but it was obvious that the blond vampire was not going to let him.

Lucio took Julian by the wrist the moment he tried to pass by his side. "_Ah ah ah_, Jules. You won't get rid of me that easily."

"Of course I won't..." Julian rolled his eyes with such passion that he would have sworn he could see his own brain. He knew what a pain in the ass Lucio could be when he was ignored, so he faced him again, "What do you need? Rather:_ what are you doing here? _Don't you have responsibilities as 'Count of Vesuvia' to attend to?"

Lucio burst out laughing, as if Julian had told him the best joke ever. "You know I pass my responsibilities as Count through my ass. My job is to throw the best parties! That's all, ugh, you even sound like Nadia."

Julian laughed a little and Lucio continued talking. "Nothing important, really, only now that I see you passing through here, in this forest, under the light of the full moon, I thought I should ask you a question."

"Oh, and what is it?"

"Have you ever fucked a lycanthrope? Or have you _thought _about _doing it_?" Lucio asked.

The question, though rather peculiar and not to say totally out of context, took Julian by surprise, although he expected Lucio to ask such questions. He couldn't help chuckling. "What the hell?_ No! _I haven't done anything like that and so far I hadn't even considered it. What is the question? Have you done it?"

Lucio smiled and Julian immediately knew the answer. Damn it, he really did it, that jackass did it... but how? "Better than it looks, you should try." Suggested Lucio.

"I don't doubt it," said Julian, "but... Why, and how the hell could you without having your testicles bit off?"

Mercedes and Melchior walked towards Lucio in search of his affection. The blond vampire stroked their fur gently as he continued to talk with Julian. "Not all werewolves are so aggressive. She is quite calm, for example."

_"She?_"

"Yeah, well_, you know her_, even in her beastly state she would be incapable of harming anyone." Lucio laughed to himself, surely contemplating a memory. "Although she is also quite rude when she wants to... Oh, yes, she is."

Julian blinked a couple of times, a little confused. "I beg your pardon? I don't know any lycanthrope, as far as I know..."

Lucio looked at him incredulously, widening his cynical, mocking smile. "For God's sake! Are you serious? Do you really not know that your...?!"

But Julian had no idea what the fuck Lucio was talking about, and his empty expression confirmed it. The blond vampire couldn't help laughing, and his dogs began to spin and wag their tails, as if they joined that joke that only Lucio knew. Julian got fed up as the seconds passed. "What am I supposed to know?"

"Nothing, nothing... "Lucio wiped a tear from his eyes and scrutinized Julian again, "You're right! I think I've mistaken myself. Ah, this conversation has lost its sense."

"In the first place, it never had it. You just came to catch me in the woods to brag about the fantastic sex you have with a lycanthrope."

"_Hey_,_ hey!_" Lucio's voice sounded slightly irritated, "Let me correct you: I came into the woods, Mercedes and Melchior found you, and as I happened to catch you here I thought it would be fun to boast that I had sex with a lycanthrope."

"And believe me, I expected nothing less from you, Lucio. But if you'll excuse me, I must continue my search."

"Thanks to that now I must ask you: _What are you doing here?_" Lucio's question made Julian shudder, "I mean, not that I care too much, but it's... _weird_. Seeing you in the woods. You usually get drunk at _The Rowdy Raven_ or other filthy places."

"I... I'm supposed to be looking for something Asra asked me to do, but... Ah, fucking memory... I don't remember what it is." Julian flustered.

The red-haired vampire was going to say goodbye for the last time, turn around and leave, but Lucio stopped him with a simple but painful sentence. "Are you still in love with him? Come on _Jules_, you're a little piece of shit, but you're worth more than that!" Julian turned to see the blond vampire, he was already turning his back on him, about to follow his own path, "You shouldn't keep dragging yourself along him."

The words hurt Julian more than he expected, even if being in love was a misnomer. He was no longer dying for Asra, but still... There was still something there "I... Lucio, I'm not in love with him anymore, but you have to understand, uh... I can't leave him like this, I can't forget Asra from one day to the next."

"You love too easily," sighed Lucio, "_how pathetic."_

Only the cracks of some dry leaves were heard, and in a matter of seconds Lucio, Mercedes and Melchior were gone. Julian turned his head everywhere, but there was no sign of either the blond vampire or the dogs.

As soon as they arrived, they disappeared.

For Julian that was fine, he didn't need any more fucking distractions. The best thing was for him to focus his mind, to concentrate on remembering what it was that Asra had asked him to get for him. He could only remember that he said it was big and shiny, but no matter how badly he wanted it, the name or some other description was still clouded in the mind of the red-haired vampire.

With no direction, and hoping to remember on the way, Julian went deeper into the forest.


	2. The Wolf with Bright Eyes (Part II)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING - Violence, a bit of gore.

More than thirty minutes had passed. More than thirty minutes in which Julian walked in circles through the depths of the forest, picking up any object of peculiar appearance on the ground and forgetting that he had never entered that area, getting out possibly being difficult for him.

But there he was, even with a few fireflies he hunted and put them in his garments.

He thought of Lucio's words with quite a bit of rage. It's not that he loved too easily, he would have done this shit of going into the forest for anybody: his sister, Nazali, Mazelinka... _Even Lucio, _if that imbecile asked for it with enough urge.

He kicked a rock in front of him and it hit the dry trunk of a tree. The moon began to illuminate the vampire in its entirety as it reached a point where the treetops did not hide the night sky. Why did he keep turning the matter around so much? Someday he would forget everything he felt for Asra, _and that's it! _End of the explanation. He just needed to adjust to this fact and...

Julian stopped sharply, heard a noise not far away, like the sound of a branch breaking. He turned his head, left, right: there was nothing. Literally _nothing _, there was not even a little breeze to shake some leaves on the ground, there were no animals nearby that he could perceive. Hopefully he could hear some crickets singing and his own footsteps.

He didn't like it, it was too quiet.

He turned around, wanted to walk back, he would apologize to Asra for not being able to bring that damn ingredient he never remembered.

Just as he turned around, he faced a huge beast that almost doubled him in height and tripled him in weight.

Its fur was black, abundant (especially in the neck area) and full of scars, it was more than obvious that the werewolf was a male. Perhaps the most striking thing about this lycanthrope were his dazzling, beautiful, bright green eyes.

_Shit, shit.. _. Drops of cold sweat slipped down Julian's forehead. He tried to step back: one step... two. Just like he did with Mercedes and Melchior.

The result was the same: he couldn't go back even half a metre and that huge lycanthrope came at him. Julian managed to dodge his initial onslaught by a little, jumping to the right. Perhaps he could have fled this attack if he wasn't so weak, but this wasn't his lucky day.

The lycanthrope turned again showing his fangs, threw a paw directly at Julian's chest, an attack that the vampire could not dodge. The werewolf's claws pierced Julian's clothing and skin, ripping it like a gift wrapped.

Dark blood began to sprout immediately from the wound and the vampire ended up on the ground thanks to the impact. The pain was the least of it, Julian was desperate, trying to crawl away, but he could only see that abomination approaching him with alarming speed.

He crawled like a worm a couple of meters, but the lycanthrope's sharp teeth snapped into his calf and forcefully started pulling Julian towards him. The fangs pierced the skin and muscle, tearing it slowly, the warm blood began to squirt out, flooding the werewolf's mouth and letting drops fall to the ground, dirtying it.

Julian groaned in pain, as he was being dragged he tried to hold on to the root of a nearby tree.

But the lycanthrope squeezed his bite, further tearing the muscles. There was a terrifying _snap _in the air, followed by the vampire's heartbreaking scream. The bite exerted so much pressure on his leg that it had broken his tibia and fibula.

_"FUCK!" _Julian shrieked.

Punctures came and went to the exposed flesh that was now his calf, Julian felt as if that part of his body had its own pulse, and between cries he preferred it to be amputated once and for all.

Anything would work, but he needed that werewolf to stop crushing his bones like branches.

He couldn't hold on any longer and found himself dragged under the beast. Julian screamed and wept at the pain of feeling part of his leg hanging from a flap of flesh and skin only. The lycanthrope placed his claws on Julian's chest and imprisoned him on the ground. Instinctively the vampire tried to remove that claw from his body with his hands, but the strength of the wolf was too much. He shouted uselessly, only to make the lycanthrope angrier.

The werewolf brought his open muzzle closer to Julian's face and exhaled forcefully, causing Julian to suffocate with his stinking breath. To his utter disgust, thick droplets of drool and his own blood began to fall on the vampire's face, even slipping between his lips. He tried to contain the urge to puke, and luckily he succeeded.

That wolf's fangs were too close to Julian's face, too close. He could feel the beast's erratic breath mingle with his. Was he scared? _Of course he was, _but it was no longer worth fighting for his life, he no longer had any kind of hope or salvation.

Just at that moment, as if some deity had heard his prayers, another lycanthrope appeared and with a single jump it knocked down the enormous beast that was on top of Julian. This new lycanthrope was much smaller than the green-eyed werewolf, in addition to its very different body-shape and beautiful reddish coat.

The black wolf rolled away from Julian and hit the trunk of a tree. The vampire's relief did not last long, for now he had to worry about the new lycanthrope who appeared, and who immediately showed interest in Julian.

He managed to stand up, albeit lame, but there he was making small leaps away from the beasts. Luckily for him, it didn't take long for them to start fighting each other. "Come on! Go away..." Julian whispered.

After a few attacks, the smallest werewolf fled, being chased by the terrifying lycanthrope with scars and black fur.

Before going after his new victim, he took one last look at Julian with those terrifying but beautiful green eyes. It was almost as if he mentally spoke to him, something like _'Don't relax yet, we'll see each other again' _.

After a few seconds, he followed his new path which was traced by the red haired wolf.

Julian fell to the floor on his ass, _panting _, feeling exhausted and sore. With the little energy he had left, he managed to materialize into a small group of bats that flew out of the place in terror. If he could have transformed earlier to flee, he would have done so, but when he was scared it was impossible for him to concentrate enough to execute those kinds of skills.

Now in the sky was Julian Devorak transformed into a group of wounded and bleeding bats heading for the town of Vesuvia in the light of the full moon.

From time to time he watched over the forest beneath him, fearing to meet again those bright green eyes that the beast possessed.

Those would be pairs of eyes that would not be easy to forget.


	3. THE LOVE OF TWO MONSTERS - PART I

Asra's hands stopped shining as he finished applying the healing spell on Julian. The vampire had arrived minutes earlier, bloody and wounded, worrying Asra who ran to heal him with his magic.

Julian inspected the areas where the wounds had previously been; there was no longer any trace that he had been attacked (except for the bloody and torn garments) by a lycanthrope. He looked at Asra with deep appreciation. "U-um... I... Thank you very much, you always end up fixing my disasters."

Asra smiled, but felt a little frustrated. "Why do you wait to be basically dying to feed yourself, Ilya?"

"I don't... _ It's just...! _ Sometimes- sometimes I catch some squirrels..." Julian's voice diminished as he spoke, "sometimes rabbits... It's a matter of luck."

"For Godness sake, Ilya. You're a completely failure as a vampire." The magician shook his head and combed Julian's hair with his hand. He could feel how the vampire tensed for a few seconds before relaxing and letting himself be caressed. He couldn't help but feel a certain remorse for himself, he didn't know how he could express affection to Julian without him misinterpreting it, for he knew that his beloved Ilya was still after him, even if he was incapable of _ loving _him "... why didn't you come to me for help?"

Julian laughed bitterly but was silenced when Asra's hand fell from his hair to his left cheek. Asra could feel the softness and cold of Julian's skin against her fingertips, which she slipped with the same delicacy with which she would touch a silk.

He knew Julian could feel it, he could feel the blood flowing in his veins, he could feel his adrenaline and how his heart beat, how he could feel the warmth of the small blood vessels in his fingers, the smell of his sweat... Asra knew Julian could feel all that. If he had been any other hungry vampire, the magician wouldn't have lasted long alive, but Julian had Asra so close to him, and yet he wasn't able to attack him. 

The vampire looked up, with an arched eyebrow. "What would you have done if I had asked for your help? Would you gave me your blood or something?"

Asra smiled warmly at him in response, "Oh yes, I would have."

"Huh?"

Asra stopped stroking Julian's cheek (who grunted softly as protest) and went deeper into his shop to look for something, losing Julian's sight for a couple of minutes, when he came back he went out behind a curtain overlooking a small back room, with a jug filled with a red liquid with a scent that drove Julian mad.

"Asra..." Julian swallowed saliva, the sweet smell of blood was intoxicating him, and more knowing that this blood was Asra's. But how could he put that amount in a jug without fainting? "What?"

He took a couple of steps back until his body hit the door of the store. Asra approached with slow, silent, almost imperceptible steps. He knew that the smell of his blood drove the vampire mad, he could see Julian's chest going up and down by his erratic breathing and how he buried his nails in his palms to try to maintain control. But why did he feel the need to control himself, if the magician was quietly offering his blood?

"Drink up, Ilya, _ it's for you _." Asra offered in a sweet voice. He brought the edge of the jug to Julian's lips, who let out a sigh when he felt the glass against his mouth.

"But... Don't you need it?"

Asra bowed the jug and blood began to pass through Julian's half-open lips. At that moment the vampire lost total control, with his hands he snatched the jug from his friend and began to drink the whole contents of the jug. Oh, how much he had missed the taste of human blood, and was ecstatic to feel the taste of Asra's blood, _ so sweet, so perfect _, a tickle in his belly and stomach grew and grew with each swig.... He fell onto his knees, drinking so carelessly that small rivers of blood escaped from the corners of his lips. A part of his instinct was unhappy, because the blood had not come directly from the neck of a victim, but with another huge sip of blood he silenced the thought.

When he finished, he dropped the jug and miraculously it did not break, splashing drops of blood on the floor and his clothes, which now fell to drops from his mouth. He was still kneeling and breathing erratically. He raised his head to see Asra, who approached until he was right in front of Julian.

"How long has it been since you fed properly?" Asra cleaned Julian's chin a little with her thumb, but only a good shower would clean all the blood.

"Does that matter?" Julian inhaled deeply, regulating his breathing and regaining control of himself "Where did you get all that blood?"

"A little spell, with it I can turn a single drop of my blood into a full jug. Very useful, isn't it?"

Julian let out a short _ "yes" _ in reply. Asra scrutinized him again. He couldn't understand why Julian was so bad with himself on certain occasions, he couldn't think otherwise because... well, the facts.

He was going to turn away, but the vampire held him firmly by his wrist.

Asra looked down and stayed motionless. Julian then stared at him with hungry eyes and brought his hands to the edge of Asra's pants. The magician felt a chill and the urge to retreat, but then Julian spoke in a raspy voice. "Would you allow me to thank you for the favor?"

The magician took a step back and looked at Julian with a gleam similar to sadness. "Ilya, you know we cannot..."

"There won't be any romantic implications! I swear!"

"Ilya, you know_ it wouldn't _ by my side, but on your side it's a different story..."

Asra was reluctant to be cruel to Julian. The vampire was one of his best friends, but he couldn't let Julian get his hopes up in such a brutal way. He could see the pain in the eyes of his friend, who only nodded sadly.

Guilt was starting to devour him, so he changed the subject drastically.

"By the way, Ilya..." Asra said after clearing his throat, "I have something to show you. Do you mind if I pick you up in the morning?"

"Yes, well, whatever..." Julian stood up and wiped his face with his forearm. "You know where to find me."

Asra could still see the disappointment on his friend's face. "Forgive me, but you know it would be heartless of me if I agreed... I don't want- I don't want to hurt you more than I already have."

Julian laughed out loud and Asra couldn't identify whether it was sarcastic or authentic. "Ah, Asra! You wouldn't be able to do more harm to me than I have done to myself. Don't worry and don't feel guilty, it's me who's still after you despite the fact that I know I don't stand a chance."

"I... Forgive me..." Asra insisted.

A couple of minutes later the vampire left the store and started walking to an old friend's house, where he could spend the night.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any misspelling (please correct me if there is one), english is not my first language. The saturday I'll publish the next chapter, and thank you for the Kudos!


End file.
